Distant
by Seraphim737
Summary: Zim has destroyed all humans. The Tallest tell him to wait on Earth while they send out the Armada. Problem is, after thirty years, Zim tends to get a little impatient and gets to thinking....


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, but I do own the story. If it resembles anyone else's in any way, it is unintentional.   
  
Author's Note: This is just a little idea I've been toying with for a bit. It took me a while to get it written just the way I wanted it, and I think this should do. It's my first songfic, and my first Invader Zim fic, by the way, so let me know how I did :)   
  
**Distant**  
songfic with "Distant (Rubicon II)" by VNV Nation   
  
It's gray. It's cloudy. It's dark. I look all around me and there are endless piles of rubble. No life. Just a wasteland, a barren place of death that I created. I look all around me and I see something I'd always hoped to see. It's quiet. Maybe it would rain if there was any water left on Earth. But it's desolate. It's dead.   
  
It's the same as it was yesterday.   
  
_The paths that I once tread have all but gone  
Only embers now smolder where bridges once burned_   
  
This is my victory. I created this death, it was all my doing. All my planning, all my ingenious work. How did I do it, they asked me. Nuclear weapons. It was that simple. I'd destroyed every living human on this disgusting ball of filth.   
  
_I feel alive and yet I fear what may happen now_   
  
I told the Tallest I killed them all. They were astounded. So much, in fact, they sent me off on another secret mission, to another mysterious planet.   
  
The only problem was, when I got there, there was no planet. I'd followed the map precisely, but it just wasn't there. It confused me.   
  
So I went back. Back to Earth. Back to the dead planet of ruins.   
  
I got back there and told the Tallest the other planet was missing. They never really gave me an explanation for that. Almighty Tallest Purple said to me...Operation Impending Doom 2 was over.   
  
It had been over for ten years.   
  
Exactly as long as I'd been gone.   
  
_I know I can't return  
And I hear me say again  
Oh, let me not return_   
  
Wait there, they said. We'll send the Armada, they said. To clean up what you'd done...just wait. I obeyed them.   
  
The only problem is, that was thirty years ago.   
  
_Damn the illusions of redemption  
And the hopes that held me here_   
  
I tried calling them back once. But nobody answered. I don't know how many times I tried. They just didn't answer me.   
  
I would go back to Irk myself. But my Voot cruiser's broken. It broke when I used it for a ten-year trip across the galaxy. I don't have the tools to fix it. I'm stuck here.   
  
I haven't seen a ship in the sky since I last called the Tallest. Not a single one. It doesn't take thirty years to get to Earth from Irk.   
  
For the first little while I tried coming up with excuses. Maybe they're lost, I thought. Perhaps they can't find the way here, I thought. Almighty Tallest Red did say no one had ever even heard of Earth before.   
  
I figured, I could wait here for them. I'll be fine for as long as they take. I am Zim, after all. Who could destroy Zim?   
  
_I will oppose all that would befall me  
With this rage inside of me  
I'll defy what I would become_   
  
I think I went a little crazy after the first five years or so. I actually don't know when it was for sure...I've pretty much lost track of time. I was angry for a little while, I remember...angry that they were taking so long. What could possibly take them so long!?   
  
...But if it weren't for Gir, if that was his name...I can't remember, I would have gone crazy long before this. Annoying as that little robot can be sometimes, he's better than yourself when you're stranded on a dead planet.   
  
_The solitude and anger that do battle inside of me  
Will always guide me to the answers that I know I may not see_   
  
Gir died a long time ago though. I remember the day I woke up and found him no longer moving. I guess he just burnt out. Robots don't live forever, do they? They have to die sometime...everything has to die sometime. Even I do, one day. But it won't be here. If I should die, it will be in battle or in destroying some worthless race. Not waiting for a fleet of ships that's never going to come.   
  
Liars.   
  
_They are the bonds that hold me tighter  
They are the chains that weigh on me_   
  
_One day, I know they will be gone_   
  
They're all liars.   
  
You said you would come.   
  
Well?   
  
It's been thirty years.   
  
Where are you?   
  
_Can I start again and erase this pain?_   
  
I can't even call the Tallest to ask them where they are. Are Red and Purple even the Tallest anymore? What's happened to everybody? Will I ever see Irk again? Will I ever see anything again? Anything at all...   
  
...besides gray?   
  
_By casting doubts into the waters  
Asking judgement of the sea_   
  
How much longer am I going to wait? What if I end it now and they come tomorrow? What will they think of me then? Will they say I was impatient?   
  
But what if they never come?   
  
Am I going to spend the rest of my life in this rock pile?   
  
Watching a forever overcast sky? Waiting for nothing? Waiting for nobody?   
  
...Is anyone coming?   
  
_Though fortune may guide the fools_   
  
...  
...  
I don't think anyone's coming.   
  
_I have no wish to be free_   
  
I think they forgot about me.   
  
I've got nothing left.   
  
I'm not waiting here anymore.   
  
I'm leaving now.   
  
_Until I am gone._

* * *

Well, what did you guys think for my first songfic? :) Leave me a review and let me know! 


End file.
